


stars are aligned

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Sekarang apa?Setelah semuanya, lalu apa?





	stars are aligned

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

Terkadang,

aku ingin hidupku menjadi lebih sederhana.

Sesederhana melayangkan pandang pada bintang yang bertabur di angkasa.

Melihatnya dengan kekaguman mendalam akan keindahannya yang nyata.

Aku terduduk di atas kap Impala,

menarik napas panjang.

Dia yang ada di sisiku menangkap sesuatu.

Aku mendengarnya bertanya ada apa.

Aku menjawab, tidak ada.

Tapi ia tahu.

Dan ia mengerti, meski aku membisu.

Tahun-tahun sulit telah berlalu.

—tapi waktu yang pergi tak mungkin kuraih kembali.

_Sekarang apa?_

_Setelah semuanya, lalu apa?_

Pertanyaan itu memantul di kepala,

tak terjamah bibir dan suara.

Dia tahu.

Dia mengerti.

Aku merasakan jemari mengait.

Dan hangat menjalar.

_Sekarang apa?_

Aku bertanya lagi.

_Sekarang adalah ketenangan_ ,

katanya.

_Bisakah?_

Aku berbisik ragu.

_Setelah semuanya, bisakah kita mendapatkannya?_

Ia menjawab dengan yakin.

_Ya, kita bisa. Kita layak mendapatkannya._

Tangan kami bertaut erat.

Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Karena kami, dia dan aku, pantas mendapatkan _ini_.

 

 

 

 

 

_⌠ "What will we be?”_ _⌡_

⌠ _“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll just be us."_ ⌡

— Ernest Hemingway, The Garden of Eden

**⌠**   _Dan itu cukup._ **⌡**

**end**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own. the art. I simply put it there because that art is what inspiring me to write this.


End file.
